The present invention relates in general to lift mechanisms and, in particular, to a lifting apparatus for lifting a moveable body component away from an automobile body.
Automotive lift mechanisms are well known and are utilized for moving a body component, for example, a vehicle swinging panel such as vehicle rear doors and lift gates that are hinged to a vehicle body. The components to be lifted are typically attached at and pivot about a single axis when lifted to allow access to the trunk or vehicle interior. Recent innovations in automotive accessories include retractable devices, such as a retractable vehicle hard top, that are designed to be stowed adjacent the trunk lid of vehicles. These retractable devices are preferred to be stowed utilizing existing vehicle body components, such as the vehicle trunk lid. In order to stow the retractable device and continue to function as a trunk lid, however, the trunk lid must be hingedly and releasably attached to the vehicle body at more than one location. The prior art retractable devices utilize a plurality of lifting apparatus for this function, disadvantageously occupying interior space and adding weight to the vehicle.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a lifting apparatus to lift a component that is hingedly and releasably attached to a vehicle body at a plurality of locations and that efficiently utilizes a minimal amount of input energy.